Reparando os erros do Passado
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: Chega um dia que todos precisamos reparar os nossos Erros do passado. GSR
1. Chapter 1

Sara e Grissom estavam no quarto dos mais novos integrantes da Família July e Kinberly Sidle Grissom.

SS: Eu nunca imaginei você trocando fraudas um dia.

GG: Tirando o cheiro e o conteúdo da frauda vale a pena. Elas são lindas você fez um ótimo trabalho.

SS: Eu? Você quis dizer Nós. - Disse enquanto fechava a frauda de July.

GG: Eu apenas fui o entregador você foi à portadora. – Disse ele fazendo cócegas na pequena Kinberly.

SS: Elas são os melhores presentes que você já me deu. – Disse ela dando um pequeno beijo na boca de Grissom.

O celular de Grissom tocou quebrando o clima.

GG: Alô? – Disse ele não reconhecendo o ID do chamador.

**: Grissom, eu preciso de ajuda. - Chorava uma mulher do outro lado da linha. - ** Preciso de você aqui.

GG: Eu já estou indo. – Disse ele desligando o celular.

SS: O que aconteceu você está suando. – Disse ela preocupada.

GG: Eu... Eu... Tenho que ir. – Disse ele colocando a pequena Kin no berço.

SS: Mas para onde você está indo? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Disse ela indo atrás dele.

GG: O laboratório, eu tenho que ir para o laboratório. Te Amo Bye. – Disse ele fechando a porta não dando chance para uma Sara confusa.

Sara voltou para o quarto fez as garotas dormirem e foi ver televisão.

SS: Olá Catherine. – Disse Sara atendendo ao telefone.

CW: Hey, Sar o Grissom está ai?

SS: Não. – Disse ela.

CW: Certo quando ele chegar avisa que precisamos dele aqui no Laboratório.

SS: Ele não está ai? – Perguntou confusa.

CW: Ele deveria estar? – Disse irônica.

SS: Obrigada Catherine. – Disse desligando o celular. Sara estava atordoada com aquela historia.

SS: Já vou! – Disse indo até a porta.

EG (Entregador): Senhorita Sidle? – Disse um garoto.

SS: Sim.

EG: Uma Carta Para a senhorita.

SS: Obrigada espere um pouco eu vou buscar um trocado.

EG: Não Precisa se preocupar já me entregaram.

Sara Fechou a porta e abriu a correspondência ficou muito chocada com o que havia dentro. Neste exato momento o telefone volta a tocar.

SS: Catherine, depois retorno a ligação.

LH: Olá Sara.

SS: Lady Hatler?

LH: Vejo que recebeu meu presentinho. – Disse irônica.

SS: O que significa isso? Posso Saber?

LH: Tolinha, sabe quem está na minha cama? O mais famoso hematologista Forense de toda Las Vegas.

SS: Mentirosa. – Gritou ela.

LH: As evidencias nunca metem, não é isso que o seu marido fala? E a foto que te enviei não serviu de nada?

SS: Eu não acredito em você.

LH: Como não? Foi apenas eu ligar para ele que ele veio rapidinho. Ele está tão lindo aqui na minha frente, ou melhor, na minha cama, pena que adormeceu tão rápido depois da nossa relação amorosa.

SS: Mentirosa. – Gritava ela entre os soluços.

LH: Grissom pode ser um pouco velho, mas seu órgão genital é tudo de bom, eu estou com ele não mão você sabia? Eu vou desligar por que ele está me deixando exitada, vou deixar as migalhas para você Sara. Se sobrar por que um homem desses não se joga fora.

SS: Hatler pare. – Sussurrava ela.

LH: Até Sarinha. – Desligou.

Lagrimas quente derramava dos olhos de Sara, ela não tinha que acreditar em Hatler, mas a foto mudava tudo, ela não podia acreditar seu homem na cama de outra. Ela levantou acordou as meninas e as levou para seu carro.

Grissom chegou em casa muito cansado.

GG: Honey.

SS: Estou aqui Gilbert.

GG: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

SS: Sim tenho uma surpresa para você, quero que me encontre amanhã neste endereço – Disse entregando o papel para ele. – Às 10hr, não se atrase e traga seu advogado também.

GG: Sar eu não estou entendendo.

SS: Você vai entender quando abrir o envelope que está em cima da cama.

GG: para onde você está indo? Onde estão as meninas?

SS: não se preocupe conosco Gilbert iremos ficar muito bem. – Disse Sara indo embora.

Grissom subiu até o quarto e abriu a carta que estava em cima da cama. Quando viu a foto sua boca caiu agora tudo fazia sentido, ele não tinha idéia de quem conseguiu flagelar a foto, ele ficou olhando os detalhes tentando reconhecer o lugar, mas não deu em nada, nunca tinha visto esse quarto, e pior Sara acreditava nesta barbaridade. Ele saiu do quarto precisava encontra - lá.

No dia seguinte De um lado da mesa estava Sara e seu advogado e do outro um Grissom triste.

JZ (Juiz): Estamos aqui para fazer um acordo, o processo de divórcio é muito demorado, um acordo economiza tempo e dinheiro.

GG: Excelência eu me recuso a dar o divorcio, por que isso é um grande mal entendido.

SS: Como mal entendido Arthur Gilbert? As evidencias nunca mentem.

GG: As evidencias não, mas elas podem ser mal interpretadas.

AD (Advogado): Minha cliente persiste em sua decisão Excelência, e também queremos a guarda das pequenas July e Kinberly Sidle Grissom.

JZ: Senhor Grissom, recomendo chegar a um acordo, pois o senhor pode sair perdendo.

GG: Que tipo de acordo?

JZ: Se concordar com o divorcio será mais rápido o processo, e também se cada um dos pais ficarem com uma das crianças.

SS/GG: O quê?

JZ: Desculpe-me, mas é o único jeito, se recusarem as crianças serão mandadas para um abrigo provisório até o fechamento do processo de guarda, que pode demorar anos.

GG: Eu concordo, mas antes de assinar os papeis quero dizer que Sara eu não sei quem te enviou aquela foto e nem sei o motivo, mas quero dizer confie em mim eu nunca trairia você.

SS: Grissom que me enviou aquela foto foi Lady Hatler e depois ela teve a cara de pau de mi ligar falando do momento maravilhoso que tiveram juntos, e como pode me falar de confiança sendo que quando desligou o telefonema me disse que precisava ir para o laboratório e depois Catherine me liga falando que você não estava lá?

GG: Eu não acredito que Hatler tenha feito isso, e ainda mais eu não te contei por que ela estava sendo ameaçada de morte, apenas queria ajudar minha amiga. Isso que ela é apenas uma amiga.

SS: Então vá dormir de novo com a sua "Amiga", tenho certeza que é muito prazeroso.

JZ: Chegamos a um veredito July Sidle Grissom ficara com o pai e Kinberly Sidle Grissom com a mãe.

14 Anos depois...


	2. Chapter 2

GG: July tem como você atender ao telefone?

JSG (July Sidle Grissom): Eu estou ocupada. – Gritou ela virando uma pagina da revista.

GG: E eu estou batendo perna. – Disse ele atendendo ao telefone.

JSG: Você reclama demais velho.

GG: Alô?

M (Médico): Senhor Gil Grissom?

GG: É ele mesmo quem está falando?

M: Meu nome é George sou médico do Hospital Geral de São Francisco, encontramos seu nome no banco de dados da nossa paciente Sara Sidle.

GG: Ela está bem? O que ouve?

M: A senhorita Sidle sofreu um acidente de carro com mais duas vitimas, infelizmente essas duas morreram.

GG: E como ela está?

M: Em coma, vamos mandar sua filha e seu amigo para o senhor, eles irão junto com uma assistente social.

GG: Sim pode mandar, e quem é esse "amigo"?

M: Ele é filho do casal que estava no mesmo carro que a senhorita Sidle o seu nome é David Sidle Mayer. Vamos mandá-los mais rápido possível.

GG: Sidle? – Pensou Grissom.

M: Amanhã ás 07hrs da manhã, no aeroporto.

GG: Estarei lá, por favor, me informem de tudo, tenho que saber como ela está indo.

M: Não se preocupe.

Fim da ligação.

JSG: Quem era? Não vai me falar que era aquela nojenta da Lady Hatler?

GG: Não é... É... Precisamos conversar. - Gaguejou.

JSG: Eu não fiz nada dessa vez.

GG: Não é isso, lembra o que eu disse da sua mãe?

JSG: Sim, ela morreu quando ou tinha nove meses, morreu atropelada por um homem que dirigia bêbedo...

GG: Eu menti, ela não morreu.

JSG: O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM ELA NÃO MORREU?

GG: Eu... hãm... nós nos divorciamos quando vocês tinham nove meses...

JSG: Vocês?

GG: Você tem uma irmã.

JSG: Arthur Gilbert Grissom, como pode mentir pra mim? Primeiro sobre minha mãe e agora eu tenho uma irmã?

GG: O telefonema que acabei de receber me informou que sua mãe sofreu um acidente com mais duas pessoas, sua mãe está em coma e as outras duas pessoas morreram. Uma assistente social irá trazer sua irmã amanhã junto com o filho do outro casal que morreu.

JSG: QUANDO DESCUBRO QUE MINHA MÃE ESTÁ VIVA, ELA ESTÁ EM COMA, TENHO UMA IRMÃ QUE NEM CONHEÇO, TENHO UM PAI MENTIROSO. MINHA VIDA ESTÁ PERFEITA. – Bufou.

GG: July eu não sabia como te contar.

JSG: É fácil apenas diz sua mãe está viva e morando com sua irmã. Pelo menos eu saberia que tinha uma mãe. EU TE ODEIO DOUTOR GRISSOM. - Saiu aos prantos para o quarto.

Grissom suspirou saberia que não seria fácil contar-lhe a verdade, voltou a pegar o telefone, resolveu ligar para Catherine. Grissom falou de todo acontecimento principalmente da conversa que teve com a filha.

CW: Coitada, ela deve estar arrasada.

GG: Sim. – Suspirou. – Ela me lembra muito a Sara quando nos divorciamos.

CW: Ela é filha de vocês o que esperava?

GG: Você pode ficar com a July, enquanto vou busca Kin e David no aeroporto.

CW: David?

GG: Seus pais morreram no acidente que Sara estava, o estranho é que ele tem o mesmo sobrenome dela.

CW: Vai saber que ela casou teve um filho e depois se divorciou de novo.

GG: Eu não sei. Espero você amanhã bem cedo, manda um oi para Warrick e cuide bem do meu afilhado.

CW: Ele está bem sapeca hoje. – Disse ela com um sorriso acariciando a barriga. – Até amanhã, mande um beijo para July.

GG: Eu vou tentar.

Fim da ligação.

No dia seguinte Catherine já havia chegado à casa de Grissom para ficar com a menina e Grissom saiu uma hora mais cedo.

JSG: Tia como ele pode fazer isso? – Dizia July entre os prantos.

CW: Honey não fique assim seu pai só queria proteger você.

JSG: Proteger-me? Dizendo-me que minha mãe está morta? Que não tenho uma irmã?

CW: É isso não ajudou. - Suspirou- Seus pais tiveram muitas brigas, mas nenhuma foi como a ultima, eles tinham um amor incrível um pelo outro.

JSG: Porque eles brigaram?

CW: Acho que isso não vou poder te contar é o dever do seu pai.

JSG: Minha mãe está em coma, tenho uma irmã, e a senhora sabe que meu pai não vai me contar. Prometo não dizer nada. – Disse ela fazendo Bico.

CW: Certo, vou te contar o que fiquei sabendo. A quatorze anos atrás seu pai recebeu uma ligação, falou para sua mãe que precisava ir ao laboratório, uns vinte minutos mais tarde liguei para sua mãe falando que o laboratório precisava dele, ela achou estranho e logo depois recebeu uma suposta foto do seu pai na cama de outra pessoa adormecido, sua mãe entrou em choque e disse que uma mulher ligou para ela dizendo que seu pai estava com ela, sua mãe levou vocês para um hotel e mandou alguém cuidar de vocês depois voltou para casa, eles discutiram e depois sua mãe pediu divorcio.

JSG: Quem é essa mulher?

CW: Eu... Não Sei. – Mentiu.

JSG: Vamos fazer um acordo, você me fala quem é e eu não conto pro tio Warrick que é você que pega escondido todos os doces dele.

Grissom estava muito ansioso, faltavam três minutos para eles chegarem e não tinha idéia da reação que ficaria ao ver sua filha. Ele olhou para a plataforma de desembarque uma adolescente surgiu uma camiseta preta colada, calça _Jeans_ clara tênis preto, cabelos lisos castanhos. Não tinha como reconhecer uma Sidle no aeroporto. Ele abriu um grande sorriso foi ao encontro da menina, ele não tinha duvida ela era sua filha.

GG: Kinberly! – Disse ele abraçando-a. Ela não retribuiu o abraço apenas ficou olhando-o.

DSM (David Sidle Meyer): Olá senhor Grissom sou David, sobrinho da Tia Sara. – Ele aparentava ter uns 17 anos, usava uma camiseta branca pólo, calça _jeans_ preta, tênis _All star _roxo e um boné.

GG: Muito prazer. – Disse ele estendendo a mão.

AS (Assistente Social): Senhor Gil Grissom?

GG: Sou eu mesmo.

AS: O Senhor ficara com a guarda provisória das crianças até a senhorita Sidle se recuperar. – Disse ela entregando os papeis.

GG: Sim Senhora. – Disse assinando os papeis. – Mais alguma coisa?

AS: Não Senhor.

Enquanto Grissom dirigia o carro ele percebeu o olhar de indiferença da filha, do outro lado David era bem simpático, ele gostou do garoto.

GG: Podem entrar. - Disse ele abrindo a porta.

DSM: Obrigado Senhor. – Disse o menino deixando Kin passar primeiro.

GG: Catherine, July Chegamos. – Anunciou fechando a porta atrás de si.

CW: Olá eu sou Catherine Willows, prazer em conhecê-los. – Disse ela abraçando os meninos.

DSM: Eu sou David, e essa é Kinberly, o prazer é todo meu. – Disse o menino com um grande sorriso. Kin apenas deu um leve sorriso e continuou olhando para July.

JSG: Eu sou July. – Disse envergonhada.

KSG (Kinberly Sidle Grissom): Oi.

GG: Kin ficara no quarto de July, David no quarto de hóspedes.

CW: Eu vou fazer algo para vocês comerem.

DSM: Não se preocupem nós já comemos.

CW: Mesmo assim, quero ter certeza.

JSG: Vem vou te mostrar o quarto. – Disse ela se dirigindo a Kin.

DSM: Eu levo a sua mala.

KSG: Não precisa. Obrigada.

DSM: Tudo bem!

As meninas subiram para o quarto deixando David, Catherine e Grissom na sala.

DSM: Vejo que está grávida, meus parabéns para vocês.

GG: Não, ele não é meu, Catherine é só minha amiga e madrinha de July.

CW: Eu e Grissom. – Disse fazendo careta.

DSM: Desculpem-me. – Disse envergonhado.

JSG: Papai montou a cama ontem à tarde se não for muito confortável podemos trocar.

KSG: Não se preocupe essa cama dever ser melhor do que a cadeira do hospital. – Disse ela desfazendo sua mala.

JSG: Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

KSG: Sim – Disse sentando ao lado da irmã.

JSG: Como é a mamãe?

**Tcharammmmm... Continua... Revisem... Preciso Saber se estão gostando ou não...**

**Ass. Rebeca Sidle Grissom.**

**Obrigada aos meus fieis leitores e aos novos também.**


	3. Chapter 3

KSG: Ela é linda, tem olhos castanhos, assim iguais o seus, é um pouco alta, branca, parece uma modelo de televisão, a diferença é que ela é inteligente, não gosta de fazer compras, ama animais, meio ambiente, ela trabalha em uma universidade dando palestras sobre física e pericia forense. Ela é alegre, eu queria que estivesse aqui.

JSG: Eu gostaria de conhecer a mamãe. – Disse chorando. – Você acha que ela vai gostar de mim?

KSG: Tenho certeza. – Disse aparando a mais nova irmã. – Por que não vamos á uma viagem?

JSG: Viagem? Mas para onde?

KSG: Você não quer conhecer a mamãe? Vamos nós duas para São Francisco.

JSG: Eu não sei, papai iria ficar chateado, a tia Cath também.

KSG: Não se preocupe com eles vamos deixar um bilhete, tenho dinheiro suficiente para duas passagens de ida e volta.

JSG: Eu preciso pensar, posso te dar a resposta amanhã?

KSG: Sim! Mas não demore muito.

David chega ao quarto.

DSM: A Catherine está chamando vocês para vir comer.

KSG: Ok. Pode ir primeiro daqui apouco iremos.

DSM: Não demore muito. – Saiu.

KSG: Eu quero que fique com isto. – Disse Kin rompendo seu colar ao meio.

JSG: Mas Kin é seu. – Disse se recusando a pegar.

KSG: A mamãe me deu antes do acidente, o colar se divide em três, a terceira parte é sua mamãe vai ficar muito feliz vendo você usando.

JSG: Obrigada. – Disse colocando em seu pescoço. – É lindo.

KSG: Vamos antes do chato do David volte.

JSG: Ok.

CW: Kinberly você não vai comer nada?

KSG: Eu não estou com fome.

GG: Coma pelo menos uma bolacha, filha.

A palavra filha pronunciada por Grissom tocou bem fundo no coração de Kinberly, uma profunda raiva e medo a invadiu.

KSG: O senhor nunca foi meu pai Doutor Grissom. – E saiu para o quarto em prantos. Todos ficaram surpresos com a reação da menina.

DSM: É melhor eu ir ver como ela está.

GG: Não me deixe ir.

DSM: Sem ofensas Senhor Grissom eu á conheço há 14 anos, eu vou saber como lidar com isto. – E saiu.

CW: July é melhor você subir, eu e seu pai precisamos conversar.

JSG: Sim senhora.

GG: O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?

CW: Vamos lá: A menina te conheceu hoje, ela quase não fala com você, ela está sensibilizada com o acidente da mãe e a morte dos tios. O que você acha?

GG: Eu nem percebi que a tinha chamado de filha, eu... Eu preciso falar com ela.

CW: Deixa o menino conversar com ela primeiro, se você não percebeu você acabou de experimentar o temperamento Sidle Adolescente.

GG: Está bem, eu vou esperar. – Emburrou.

No quarto. Estavam os três no chão deitados formando uma roda.

DSM: Kin você não acha que foi um pouco dura com ele?

KSG: Ele mereceu.

DSM: Ainda bem que a tia Sara não está aqui se não você estaria de castigo pro resto da vida.

JSG: Por não considerar o meu pai como pai dela?

DSM: Não é só isso, Kin tem problemas com autoridades, e quando isso acontece à tia Sara a deixa de castigo.

KSG: Se a mamãe estivesse aqui tudo estaria diferente.

DSM: Como o seu "irmão" mais velho quero que não faça isso de novo.

KSG: Você sabe que isso vai acontecer novamente, e quando acontecer eu vou...

DSM: Kin você não vê o que está fazendo? – Disse cortando-a. – Você vai destruir essa família.

KSG: Ele vai provar do próprio remédio.

DSM: Olha o Gil não é tão ruim assim, por que você não dá uma chance pra ele?

KSG: Não mesmo.

DSM: Eu vou tomar banho e ir dormir, amanhã vamos ter uma conversa séria moçinha.

KSG: Claro "Papai" – Ironizou.

Quando David saiu à conversa continuou.

JSG: Ele parece cuidar muito bem de você.

KSG: Meu tio Jordan falava que ele tinha que cuidar muito bem de mim como se fosse o meu irmão mais velho.

JSG: Ele pegou ao pé da letra. –Riu.

KSG: Até demais, agora ele me trata como se eu fosse "filha" dele.

JSG: Eu vou ver quem é. – Disse se levantando e indo ver quem estava batendo na porta do quarto.

JSG: É você!

GG: July sua tia precisa de ajuda na cozinha.

JSG: Eu estou ocupada. – Mentiu.

GG: July, por favor.

JSG: Está bem. – Se foi ela.

GG: Precisamos conversar. – Suspirou.

KSG: Não. Não precisamos.

GG: Eu quero saber o porquê que você não me considera como seu pai.

KSG: Fácil, porque você nunca foi um.

GG: Eu queria ir atrás de vocês, mas sua mãe, nunca iria me aceitar novamente.

KSG: Você tentou para saber? A verdade é que você nunca se importou com agente.

GG: Não, isso não é verdade, sempre me importei com vocês.

KSG: Uma das lembranças da minha infância foi de nunca ter uma pai biológico, tio Jordan e o David foram os únicos a fazerem o seu papel, mas o vazio sempre esteve presente, você sabe o que é chorar todas as noites durante 14 anos? Não, você não sabe, minha mãe chorava por você todas as noites, pensando que você voltaria para nós. Mamãe foi uma guerreira podíamos passar fome, mas ela sempre pensava em mim, ela podia passar dias sem comer só para me dar a comida dela. Sorte que alguém da família veio nos socorrer, se não fosse pelo meu tio, mamãe já teria morrido de fome e de tristeza. Você nunca se importou com isso não é Doutor Grissom? O grande perito criminal não precisa se importar com isso.

Grissom ficou estático tentava digerir tudo que sua filha falava, mas a culpa era o mais difícil. Esse sentimento entalava em sua garganta.

GG: Eu não tinha forças, depois que sua mãe foi embora não tive coragem para nada, se não fosse pela minha equipe do laboratório não estaria em pé hoje, eu nunca entendi o porquê que ela foi embora, ainda é tudo tão confuso. Eu durmo uma hora toda noite pensando em vocês, tinha quase certeza que sua mãe já tinha se casado com alguém melhor do que eu. – Uma lagrima rolava de seus olhos. – Eu queria tanto participar da sua infância, nós quatro juntos. Uma das lembranças que tenho suas é de eu trocando a sua frauda, você ficava me olhando com aqueles olhinhos azuis, eu nuca descobri o porquê que você nasceu com os olhinhos azuis e sua irmã com olhos castanhos, era uma das descobertas que não me importava em descobrir, pra mim o importante é que minha família esteja bem perto de mim, um dia tudo isso veio á tona. Eu quero que me desculpe por tudo que fiz vocês passarem.

KSG: Se eu falar que te desculpo vai ser mentira, pois o perdão não surge do dia para a noite, também vai ter que me mostrar se tudo o que disse é verdade.

GG: Não tem problema, pretendo ser o pai mais legal do que você já teve, e o melhor é que sou o biológico.

KSG: Boa noite Arthur. – Disse ela com um sorriso.

GG: Boa noite Kinby. – Disse ele pegando Kin de surpresa com um beijo na testa.

**Eu Chorei... Buááá **

**Espero que tenham gostado. Rebeca Sidle Grissom. Revisem.**


	4. Chapter 4

No Dia seguinte.

JSG: Kin acorde. – Disse tocando de leve os ombros da irmã.

KSG: Já amanheceu?

JSG: Sim! Você está melhor?

KSG: Um pouco, pode ir tomar o banho primeiro.

JSG: Está bem.

Na hora do café da manhã.

GG: Então como estão as panquecas?

DSM: Ótimas Senhor Grissom. – Disse com a boca cheia.

GG: Não precisa me chamar de "Senhor" David, me chame de Gil, Grissom ou Gris.

KSG: A mamãe te chamava de Gris não era?

GG: Sim. – Riu. – E quando estava brava pronunciava meu pequeno nome inteiro, igual vocês. Mas como soube?

KSG: Mamãe sempre tinha pesadelos e eu ia para seu quarto e dormia abraçada com ela e de vez em quando ela pronunciava esse nome.

GG: Eu pensei que os pesadelos dela já haviam passado.

KSG: Não. Na maioria das vezes ela chora, acordava gritando e...

GG: Suada com um olhar distante. – Disse ele cortando ela. – Não foi fácil para agente, mas não impossível.

JSG: Você vai trabalhar hoje?

GG: Não, hoje vamos para o parque de diversão.

JSG: Vai mais alguém conosco? – Disse desconfiada.

GG: Sim!

JSG: Podem ir vocês eu fico aqui.

DSM: Mas por quê?

JSG: Você chamou aquela nojentinha não foi?

GG: Na verdade foi ela quem deu a idéia, ela gostaria de conhecer Kin e David. E já falei que tem que respeitar os mais velhos senhorita.

KSG: Quem?

JSG: Lady Hatler.

Kinberly quase se engasgou com a panqueca.

GG: Você está bem?

KSG: Licença, eu David e July precisamos conversar. – Disse ela se recompondo.

No corredor, longe de Grissom.

KSG: Você sabe da historia dos nossos pais não sabe? A causa do porque que eles se separaram?

JSG: Sim a tia Cath me contou, foi por causa dela.

KSG: Ela é o que do papai?

JSG: Ela é "Amiga" dele, faz algum tempo que ela tenta ser algo mais. Eu não gosto dela, ela joga toda vez que estamos juntas sem o papai que quando casar com ele vai me mandar para um internato.

KSG: Eu tenho um plano, vou colocar essa mulher no devido lugar dela. David vamos precisar de sua ajuda.

DSM: Nem vem, na ultima vez que você pediu minha ajuda fiquei quatro meses de castigo.

JSG: Não se preocupe David papai nunca vai ficar sabendo, eu espero.

KSG: Eu percebi que seu pai tem um, criadouro ou fazenda sei lá como se chama isso, de baratas?

JSG: Sim, é muito nojento, não sei como a mamãe tolerava isso.

KSG: Vamos precisar de uma, e o seu gravador também David.

DSM: Se ele descobrir eu não sei de nada.

JSG: Tudo bem, depois arrumamos direito esse plano se não papai vai suspeitar de algo.

GG: O que vocês estavam fazendo?

DSM: Implorando para July vir com agente.

KSG: Afinal vai ser bem divertido.

GG: Que bom que gostaram da idéia, vou ligar para Hatler para confirmar tudo, saímos daqui á uma hora. – Disse ele se levantando e indo telefonar.

JSG: Esse passeio vai ser bem gratificante.

DSM: Eu tenho medo de vocês.

KSG: Estamos apenas reparando os erros do passado de nossos pais.

JSG: Você vai se divertir David. – Riu ela com uma piscadela.

Já no parque.

GG: Olha ela lá. – Disse ele apontando para uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos escuros.

LH (Lady Hatler): Olá Grissom. – Disse dando um beijo no rosto dele.

GG: Olá Hatler, esses são Kinberly e David.

LH: Gil porque não me disse que Sara se casou de novo? – Disse ela se referindo ao menino.

GG: Ele é sobrinho dela.

LH: Meu nome é Hatler, Lady Hatler se preferirem.

KSG: Meu nome é Kinberly Sidle Grissom. – Disse na indiferença.

DSM: Eu sou David Sidle Mayer.

LH: Vocês são adoráveis, e você July não vai me cumprimentar?

JSG: Como vai o esgoto? – Ironizou.

GG: July nós já conversamos sobre isso.

LH: Deixe-a Gil eu sei que é questão de tempo, não é July querida.

JSG: Não do meu relógio - Pensou ela.

GG: Em que brinquedo vocês querem ir primeiro?

DSM: Na montanha russa.

GG: Alguém mais quer ir?

LH: Eu dispenso.

JSG: Eu vou comer um cachorro-quente.

KSG: Eu não estou afim, prefiro ir depois.

GG: Certo então, eu e David voltamos logo. E July se comporte.

JSG: Eu te Amo papai.

Grissom e David se afastaram tudo estava dando certo no plano das garotas.

LH: Olha aqui suas metidas, quando eu me casar com o pai de vocês toda essa farra de vocês vai acabar, ouviu bem? Irei mandá-las para o pólo norte. Os três.

JSG: O que é isso Hatler? Onde está a sua educação?

LH: Eu vou te mostrar a minha educação. – Disse ela avançando para cima de July.

KSG: Olha aqui sua vaca. – Disse se colocando na frente da sua irmã. – Não pense em colocar um dedo sequer na minha irmã ou na minha família, ouviu?

LH: Não aponte esse dedo para mim sua delinqüente, sua mãe se meteu no meu caminho e olha só para ela.

KSG: Você vai se arrepender muito do que fez ninguém se mete com os Sidle's e sai festejando. Nem tente colocar um dedo na minha família de novo.

LH: Eu juro que te mato, apesar mato as duas. – Disse ela vermelha de raiva.

JSG: Além de falsa é assassina? Eu tenho pena de você sabia? Hoje vai ser um dia inesquecível para você.

LH: Vocês não ousariam.

KSG/JSG: Page para ver Hatler querida.

Neste exato momento Grissom e David chegaram.

GG: Vocês estão bem?

KSG: Sim nós estávamos decidindo em que brinquedo queremos ir primeiro, e a Senhorita Hatler estava me dizendo que adoraria ir no chapéu mexicano.

GG: Eu pensei que você tivesse medo de altura.

LH: Eu ainda tenho são essas...

KSG: Ela quer perder o medo, coitada por que não vamos todos no brinquedo para dar força a ela? – Disse ela antes que Hatler desmentisse tudo.

GG: Boa idéia filha vem vamos todos.

Depois do chapéu mexicano.

JSG: Hatler querida você está bem? – Disse ela falsamente.

DSM: Ela está verde eu acho que precisa de água.

GG: Não saiam daqui, vou ali comprar.

KSG: Está bem papai, sente-se aqui Hatler.

LH: Vocês vão me pagar por isto.

JSG: Ainda nem começamos. – Disse ela sussurrando no ouvido de Hatler.

LH: Sua...

GG: Aqui está. – Disse entregando a Kin.

KSG: Deixe-me abrir, pois no estado que ela está nem vai conseguir coitadinha.

GG: Eu também trouxe esse hambúrguer, ela não deve ter comido nada, precisa de algo para seu estomago.

Kin disfarçadamente abriu um pequeno saco que continha uma barata e colocou dentro do hambúrguer de Hatler.

JSG: Não sei como alguém consegue comer um cadáver animal, nós nunca sabemos o que colocaram a mais nos ingredientes. – Disse Fazendo careta.

LH: Obrigada Gil. – Ela pegou e deu uma grande mordida.

DSM: Eu não sabia que os hambúrgueres continham Antenas de baratas?

Lady Hatler olhou para o restante o hambúrguer e viu o resto do corpo da barata, correu para o lixo mais próximo sendo seguida por Grissom.

GG: Não se preocupe elas são inofensivas.

Os garotos olhavam a cena com muitas gargalhadas.

JSG: Eu avisei.

DSM: Então vocês conseguiram?

KSG: O que você acha? – Disse ela mostrando o gravador. – Quero que vá ali naquela banca e tira uma copia do que está gravado aqui.

DSM: Mas se o Gil chegar?

JSG: Nós falamos que você foi ao banheiro, agora vai logo.

DSM: Eu nem quero saber o final dessa historia. – Disse e depois se retirou meio contra gosto.

Grissom voltou com Hatler ainda verde.

GG: Onde está David?

JSG: Foi ao banheiro.

GG: Eu também estou precisando ir. Eu já volto. – E saiu.

JSG: Irmã, irmã minha já viu alguém mais feia do à pessoa que está na frente minha?

KSG: Não se deve julgar as pessoas, mas sim o caráter que ela apresenta cara irmã. Concordo consigo planamente.


	5. Chapter 5

LH: Suas estúpidas. – Hatler levantou a mão para bater em Kinberly, mas foi parada.

DSM: Não se atreva. Ninguém levanta um dedo para os Sidle's.

LH: Não encoste o dedo em mim, seu garoto sujo.

GG: O que está acontecendo? – Disse ele se deparando com a cena.

LH: Gil. – Começou a chorar. – Foi tudo um truque eles planejaram tudo. Esse tal Davd queria me bater você mesmo viu.

GG: É verdade David?

DSM: Não senhor, a senhorita Hatler queria Ba... – Ele parou e olhou o olhar reprovador de Kinberly.

GG: Ela queria o que David?

DSM: Ela estava tendo um ataque de fúria.

GG: Hatler é uma das pessoas mais passivas que conheço você me desapontou muito David. E vocês garotas é verdade?

JSG: De que adianta? Você acredita mais nela do que na gente.

GG: Estou esperando a resposta. – Disse impaciente.

KSG: "Eu procuro neste momento desvendar a verdade, mas também tenho que andar com ela". Sim pai nós tramamos eu e July, David não tem nada a ver.

JSG: "Eu procuro neste momento desvendar a verdade, mas também tenho que andar com ela, mesmo que não seja fácil, o tempo ira me erguer e deixarei minha marca nesta geração, deixarei minha alma em paz. Sara Sidle 1/jan/1990.

GG: Onde vocês acharam isso? – Disse ele perplexo.

JSG: Em uma carta endereçada a você estava em cima da sua mesa e guardei ontem à noite eu li para Kin e ficamos debatendo o conteúdo dela.

GG: Em casa conversamos. – Disse ela ainda com Hatler nos braços. – Você consegue ir para casa sozinha?

LH: Não se preocupe Grissom, eu vou me recuperar.

GG: Está bem, eu te acompanho até o seu carro.

Em casa.

GG: Por que fizeram isso, se é que posso saber?

JSG: Ela ameaçou nos matar.

GG: Hatler?

KSG: Ela também queria bater na July.

GG: Eu não acredito que vocês estão mentindo na minha cara.

JSG: Pai você é perito, como pode acreditar nela do que a própria família?

GG: As evidencia July, você nunca gostou dela, o mais provável é que vocês armaram tudo, apenas para se "livrarem" dela.

KSG: As evidencias também foram contra a mamãe?

GG: Kin não meta sua mãe, ela não tem nada a ver nessa historia que estamos debatendo.

JSG: Como não? Você não está vendo algo familiar?

GG: Onde estão querendo chegar?

KSG/JSG: Lady Hatler.

JSG: Você já perdeu a mamãe por causa dela agora vai perder agente também?

GG: Eu nunca vou perder vocês.

KSG: Você disse essa mesma frase para a mamãe não é? E veja agora.

GG: Olha eu não sei de onde vocês tiraram essa idéia, mas fiquem sabendo os problemas que eu e sua mãe, é somente desrespeito a nós, não a vocês. Amanhã à tarde Hatler virá jantar, quero que subam e pensam no que vocês fizeram e que na hora do jantar de amanhã peçam desculpas.

KSG: Não mesmo.

JSG: Nem pensar.

GG: Eu disse para subir agora.

As meninas subiram batendo a porta.

GG: E você David por que queria fazer aquilo com Hatler.

DSM: O senhor vai ter que me desculpar. Gosto muito do senhor, mas com a morte dos meus pais aprendi que tenho que cuidar da única família que me resta, quero que avise para aquela moça, se tentar mexer com os Sidle's novamente, não irei responder por mim. – E saiu.

Grissom suspirou fundo esse fora um grande dia.

No Dia seguinte.

Grissom acordou e foi direto fazer o café da manhã, ainda cansado pelo o dia anterior, pegou o leite na geladeira, pegou a água para o café e quando ia tirar a fruteira de cima da mesa viu um pequeno papel caindo no chão. Ele pegou e começou a ler.

_Não se preocupe, tivemos que fazer algo muito importante essa manhã, mas antes do café da manhã queremos que peça para David mostrar-te o que gravamos no nosso pequeno gravador..._

_Estamos indo ver um milagre..._

_Ps: Mande um beijo para a Nojentinha, espero que o por do sol quadrado seja bonito._

_K & J S.G_

Grissom sentiu que algo estava errado, foi até o quarto de hóspedes acordar David.

GG: David acorde.

DSM: Senhor Grissom algo errado?

GG: As meninas me falaram que você tem uma gravação para me mostrar?

DSM: Está em cima da estante.

GG: Obrigado. Pode voltar a dormir.

DSM: Como se eu conseguisse.

Grissom foi até onde o pequeno gravador estava saiu do quarto se sentou no sofá e apertou _Play _

_LH: Olha aqui suas metidas, quando eu me casar com o pai de vocês toda essa farra de vocês vai acabar, ouviu bem? Irei mandá-las para o pólo norte. Os três._

_JSG: O que é isso Hatler? Onde está a sua educação?_

_LH: Eu vou te mostrar a minha educação. – Disse ela avançando para cima de July._

_KSG: Olha aqui sua vaca. – Disse se colocando na frente da sua irmã. – Não pense em colocar um dedo sequer na minha irmã ou na minha família, ouviu?_

_LH: Não aponte esse dedo para mim sua delinqüente, sua mãe se meteu no meu caminho e olha só para ela._

_KSG: Você vai se arrepender muito do que fez ninguém se mete com os Sidle's e sai festejando. Nem tente colocar um dedo na minha família de novo._

_LH: Eu juro que te mato, apesar mato as duas. – Disse ela vermelha de raiva._

_JSG: Além de falsa é assassina? Eu tenho pena de você sabia? Hoje vai ser um dia inesquecível para você._

_LH: Vocês não ousariam._

_KSG/JSG: Page para ver Hatler querida._

A boca de Grissom caiu.

DSM: Onde estão as meninas?

GG: Deixaram um bilhete em cima da mesa, está aqui veja.

David pegou e leu o bilhete.

DSM: Precisamos ir a São Francisco.

GG: Por quê?

DSM: Foi para lá que foram.

GG: Como pode ter tanta certeza?

DSM: Por causa do milagre que escreveram no bilhete, e também conheço Kin.

GG: Eu vou me arrumar, mas antes vou tentar ligar para os celulares delas.

No aeroporto.

JSG: Você acha que vai dar certo?

KSG: Tenho certeza papai é muito conhecido aqui em Vegas.

JSG: Eu sei, mas falsificar a assinatura dele é patético.

KSG: Não se preocupe July, vamos conseguir.

Chegando a bilheteria.

KSG: Duas passagens para São Francisco.

R(Recepcionista): Identidades, por favor?

KSG: Claro aqui estão, e esse documento autoriza a nossa viagem, tem a declaração assinada pelo papai e tudo.

R: Estou vendo, e por que ele não veio com vocês?

JSG: Ele teve uma chamada de emergência no laboratório de criminalística.

R: O documento está em ordem, boa viagem garotas.

JSG/KSG: Obrigada.

Dentro do avião.

JSG: Eu não acredito que conseguimos.

KSG: Eu te avisei que seria fácil, vamos chegar em poucas horas.

JSG: Papai vai ficar uma fera quando descobrir.

KSG: Mas valerá a pena.

Ainda na casa de Grissom.

DSM: Olha o que achei lá em cima. – Disse ele mostrando os dois aparelhos celulares.

GG: Elas são espertas, July deve ter deduzido que mandaria rastrear.

DSM: Talvez consigamos pega-las no aeroporto, pois são menores de idade.

GG: Boa idéia, elas só conseguiriam viajar com um documento assinado.

DSM: O senhor tem razão, Kin deve ter pensado nisso, é melhor irmos rápido.

GG: Vamos. – E se foram.

No hospital.

KSG: Nós queremos ver a paciente Sara Sidle.

RDH (Recepcionista Do Hospital): Quarto andar sala 313.

JSG: Obrigada.

A duas andavam até o elevador quando o medico a avistaram.

M: Eu já ia ligar para você.

KSG: Olá Doutor essa é minha irmã July, alguma novidade?

M: Olá July, Sim sua mãe acordou, mas está com amnésia.

KSG: Amnésia?

M: Esse estado que sua mãe apresenta nesse momento foi provocado pela forte pancada na hora do acidente.

JSG: Mas alguma seqüela?

M: Por enquanto não, ainda é muito cedo para te falar.

KSG: Ela ficara assim para sempre?

M: Pelos meus exames é temporária, a mãe de vocês é forte.

JSG: Possamos vela?

M: Claro, onde está o pai de vocês?

KSG: Ham... Hum... Ele vai vim mais tarde.

M: Ótimo, vou esperar então.

No avião.

GG: Eu não acredito que elas falsificaram um documento.

DSM: Não se preocupe Senhor Grissom, Kin conhece muito bem São Francisco.

GG: Obrigada por ter cuidado dela por todo esse tempo David.

DSM: Era minha obrigação, confesso que não foi nada fácil.

GG: Não era sua obrigação David era minha.

DSM: Era nossa Grissom, família cuida de família, assim como o Senhor está fazendo comigo.

Grissom sorriu olhou pela janela, estava um lindo dia nem frio e nem quente, estava perfeito.

As duas irmãs param na frente do quarto.

KSG: Kin eu estou com medo.

KSG: Não fique assim, vem segura minha mão, vamos entrar juntas.

July respirou fundo e abriu a porta do quarto 313.

**KkKkK...**

**Não pensem em mi matar, o que vocês acham devo continuar?**

**O Próximo capitulo está quase pronto, vocês querem ler?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuando...**

Os olhos de July se encheram de água, sempre sonhou em ver sua mãe, agora ela estava ali em sua frente.

JSG: Mamãe? – Disse com uma voz embaraçosa.

SS: Mamãe? - _Que garota adorável. – Pensou ela._

July correu e a abraçou bem forte, agora muitas lagrimas jorravam.

SS: Por que está chorando princesa?

JSG: Saudades.

SS: Prazer meu nome é... É... _– Droga qual é o meu nome? – Pensou confusa._

KSG: Seu nome é Sara Sidle, você é nossa mãe.

SS: Eu gostei do meu nome, parece um nome de rainha.

KSG: Você é uma guerreira rainha, mamãe.

SS: Qual é o nome de vocês?

JSG: Eu sou July.

KSG: E eu sou Kinberly.

SS: São os meus nomes preferidos, não sei por que.

JSG: Mamãe você precisa descansar, papai já deve está chegando para te levar para casa.

SS: Papai? Eu sou casada?

Kin e July se olharam, não sabendo o que dizer a mãe.

KSG: Depois que dormir, respondemos as suas respostas.

SS: Mas eu não estou com sono. – Fez Bico.

JSG: Sara Sidle trate de dormir agora.

SS: Vocês parecem uma pessoa que não consigo me lembrar.

KSG: Tenho certeza que vai se lembrar, agora trate de dormir.

SS: Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

KSG: Nós vamos ficar aqui com você não se preocupe.

Sara fechou os olhos e adormeceu rapidamente, suas filhas ficaram zelando pelo sonho da mãe.

David e Grissom chegaram ao hospital.

GG: Bom dia eu sou Gil Grissom, preciso saber se minhas filhas estão acompanhando a paciente Sara Sidle.

RH (Recepcionista do hospital): July e Kinberly Sidle Grissom? – Gil acenou a cabeça em concordância. – Sim elas estão no quarto 313.

DSM: Muito obrigado.

Os dois subiram para o quarto mencionado, Grissom estava muito nervoso, ver Sara assim depois de um longo tempo o deixava com medo, devagar ele abriu a porta.

JSG: Vocês demoraram, onde estavam?

DSM: Acordamos tarde e vocês saíram cedo de mais.

KSG: Mamãe, esses são David e o Papai.

SS: Você é meu filho também? – Disse se referindo a David.

DSM: Não. Eu sou seu sobrinho.

SS: Ah. Nós somos casados? – Perguntou ao homem parado na porta.

GG: É... Hum... Nós... – Gaguejou ele, uma confusão veio a sua mente, mas aquela pergunta fez seu coração doer.

KSG: Ela está com amnésia, no acidente ela sofreu uma pancada muito forte na cabeça. – Explicou.

SS: Você tem lindos olhos. – Sorriu.

GG: Obrigado. – Disse ele sem graça. – Nós ainda temos que conversar, pode saber o que passou nessas cabeças imaturas de virem para São Francisco, e ainda mais falsificar um documento?

KSG: July queria conhecer a mamãe, e sei que o Senhor não iria deixar. O documento, não se preocupe é tão bem feito que não vão nem notar.

GG: Vocês podiam estar correndo perigo sabiam?

JSG: A mamãe vai ter alta hoje à tarde, você vai levá-la para a nossa casa em Las Vegas?

GG: Hoje? Primeiro preciso falar com o medico, não é tão simples assim.

SS: Como assim a minha filha não me conhecia? Agora estou confusa.

JSG: Não se preocupe mamãe você vai se lembrar.

SS: Hoje eu tive um sonho horrível. Sonhei que tinha duas menininhas nos meus braços, depois eu e um homem brigando, e depois vários gritos e tudo ficou escuro. Foi assustador.

JSG: Não fique assim, mamãe são apenas sonhos maus, nós vamos estar aqui para protegê-la.

DSM: Todos nós.

Todos olhavam para Grissom esperando a sua confirmação.

GG: É claro Honey todos nós.

Lagrimas dos olhos de Sara começaram a percorrer o seu rosto, de alguma forma essa palavra trazia tristeza e alegria, em seu presente estado, onde tudo está tão confuso.

KSG: A Senhora está bem mãe?

SS: Eu não sei. – Podia ver a confusão de seus olhos.

Grissom se aproximou de Sara, limpou as lagrimas de seu rosto.

GG: Não chore Sar, nós vamos cuidar muito bem de você.

SS: Você me promete?

GG: Sim, não importa o que você fizer quando recuperar as suas lembranças, sempre vou estar perto para te proteger, eu não vou cometer o mesmo erro, nunca mais vou deixar você sair da minha vida. – E a abraçou.

No peito de Grissom foram ouvidas as mais abafadas palavras.

SS: Eu Te Amo. – E adormeceu.

Grissom sentiu uma pontada muito grande de culpa, mas mesmo assim ele não estava pronto para romper o abraço, que tantas noites sonhou em ter.

As outras pessoas presentes no quarto se comoveram então os deixaram a sós.

JSG: Kin, eu e David vamos procurar o medico. – Disse Saindo.

KSG: Voltamos logo.

DSM: Podem ir vocês eu estou muito cansado da viagem. – Bocejou.

KSG: Eu ouvi o que eu pensei ter ouvido? – Ela lançou um olhar ameaçador para ele.

DSM: Pensando bem eu vou beber um copo de água, até mais Grissom. – E saiu o mais rápido possível.

Grissom a colocou devagar na cama tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela.

GG: Como senti sua falta. – Sussurrou. Ele se sentou na cadeira ao lado dela.

GG: Eu sonhei tanto com esse dia, bom não assim, mas te ver de novo, voltar a ver seu sorriso, seus olhos, seu jeito teimoso, voltar a ver a mulher pela qual ainda continuo apaixonado, eu te amava, eu te amo, e vou continuar a te amar. Obrigado por me dar as melhores lembranças que já tive na minha vida, duas lindas garotas, que apesar me deixam de cabelo em pé, desculpe por não ter ido atrás de você, eu fui covarde de novo a paguei um preço mais caro. Eu quero voltar a me casar com você, mas desta vez em um jardim.

JSG: Eu queria tanto que nossos pais voltassem.

KSG: Eu também, mas eu conheço a mamãe, ela não vai voltar para ele tão fácil assim.

DSM: A não ser se vocês mostrarem para ela, que ele está arrependido.

KSG: Para isso acontecer precisamos contar para a mamãe o que aconteceu, ou seja, desde a briga, até o acidente.

JSG: Isso não é nada bom, a mamãe pode piorar, ou até mesmo entrar em depressão.

DSM: Ou podemos perguntar para o medico se quando ela recordar as lembranças ela pode se lembrar do que está acontecendo agora.

JSG: Pode dar certo, mas para isso vamos precisar de ajuda.

KSG: Você está pensando em quem?

JSG: David você trouxe seu celular?

DSM: Sim.

JSG: Pode me emprestar?

DSM: Não! Vocês tem idéias muito diabólicas, vai saber que o FBI rastreia o meu celular, depois quem se dá mal sou eu.

JSG: Não se preocupe David, não vou ligar para o chefe da máfia, só para meus amigos, eles vão nos ajudar a reconciliar o casamento dos nossos pais.

KSG: Não seja ruim, nós queremos enfim que nossos pais fique juntos e você fica ai atrapalhando.

DSM: Está bem! – Cedeu ele.

JSG: Obrigada Davinho.

DSM: Sem apelidos, por favor.

July discou o tal numero.

#: Alô?

JSG: Oi Lucas aqui é July, tudo bem?

LWB (Lucas Willows Brown.): Oi Ju, aconteceu alguma coisa?

JSG: Eu preciso de um favor.

LWB: Pode falar por você eu faço tudo, gata.

JSG: Nem vem Lucas, sua mãe já deve ter falado que eu tenho uma irmã.

LWB: Sim o nome dela é Kinberly, mas não se preocupe Honey tenho olhos só para você.

JSG: Preste atenção! Minha mãe vai chegar hoje à noite, quero que arranje uma festa surpresa de boas-vindas para ela.

LWB: Sei, mas te conheço qual é o seu verdadeiro plano.

JSG: Nós vamos ser os "Cupidos", ligue para os outros, e converse também com a sua mãe, ela é ótima casamenteira.

LWB: Pode deixar, cuide-se bem querida, não demore eu te amo.

JSG: Obrigada por me ajudar e dispenso essa baboseira.

**O que será que vira no próximo capitulo?****July realmente gosta de Lucas?**

**Querem saber a verdade? Eu também não sei o que virá...**

**Comentem, vocês podem me ajudar no próximo capitulo RsRsrSrS...**


	7. Chapter 7

Sara recebeu alta naquela tarde, o medico deu todas as recomendações a Grissom, como cuidar, remédios, se por acaso tiver algum problema, ele saber o que fazer. O medico também explicou que Sara podia recordar as memórias, de um dia para o outro ou de um minuto para outro, pois esse tipo de amnésia pode ser imprevisível. Grissom escutou tudo com muita atenção, ele a havia prometido. A Viagem de volta á Las Vegas fora muito tranqüila. Chegando em casa.

GG: Essa será sua casa Sara. – Disse abrindo a porta.

SS: Ela me é familiar. – Disse entrando.

#: SURPRESA!

GG: O que... Como... Quando... – Gaguejava ele.

CW: Nós decidimos fazer uma festa surpresa para Sara. – Virou-se para Sara. – Ola Sara eu sou Catherine, é muito bom te ver novamente.

SS: Obrigada. – Disse com um sorriso nervoso. – Você está grávida! Posso tocar?

CW: Claro. – Sorriu.

SS: É menino ou menina?

CW: Menino.

SS: Parabéns.

CW: Obrigada.

WB (Warrick Brown): Ola Sara! – Disse indo abraçá-la. – Eu sei que você não se lembra de mim, então prazer Warrick.

SS: O prazer é meu, você tem lindos olhos de gato.

WB: Todos dizem isso. – Gabou-se. – Ah! Esse é meu filho Lucas.

LWB: Olá Tia Sara, é muito bom enfim conhecê-la.

SS: È muito gentil da sua parte Lucas.

LWB: Papai me disse que tenho que ser educado se quiser receber muitos presentes de aniversario esse ano.

SS: È Verdade. – Sorriu.

NS/GS (Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders): SARA! – Foram os dois dando um grande abraço em Sara.

GG: Calma ai, vocês vão assustá-la. – Na verdade Grissom estava com ciúmes mesmo.

NS/GS: Desculpe. – Disseram desfazendo o abraço.

SS: Esta tudo bem. – Sorriu.

NS: Sentimos tanta sua falta.

GS: Você fez muita falta.

SS: Assim vocês vão me fazer chorar.

NS: Falaram-me que você está com amnésia, então eu vou me apresentar, Eu Sou Nick Stokes, seu melhor amigo.

GS: Hey, eu sou o melhor amigo dela. – Se virou para Sara. – Eu sou Greg Sanders, e não acredite nele EU SOU SEU MELHOR AMIGO.

NS: MENTIROSO.

GS: Olha só quem fala.

CW: Ei vocês dois, depois que Sara recuperar a memória vocês perguntam para ela.

CSG (Charles Stokes Gomes.): Não ligue para nossos pais Tia Sara, eles são assim mesmo.

SSF (Sabrina Sanders Fox): Nós parecemos pais e eles os filhos.

SS: Imagino.

CSG: Eu sou Charles Stokes.

SSF: E eu Sabrina Sanders.

SS: Vocês são muito bonitos.

JB(Jim Bras):Você acha eles bonitos? Então eu sou o Jon Mclaughlin. Oi Sara.

SS: Oi, Você é bem engraçado.

JB: Já me falaram isso, eu não sei o porquê, deve ser por causa da minha maravilhosa beleza.

SS: Deve ser.

CW: Desculpa atrapalhar, mas a comida está na mesa.

GG: Espere um instante. Onde estão os meninos?

JSG: Estamos aqui papai.

GG: Onde vocês estavam?

KSG: Você deixou todas as malas da mamãe no carro.

DSM: E nós tivemos que trazer.

GG: Desculpa, foi erro meu.

JSG: Está tudo bem.

GG: Aproveitando que vocês chegaram, quero apresentar, Pessoal essa é minha filha Kinberly e esse é meu sobrinho por dizer assim David.

Todos: Oi! Sejam bem vindos. – Disseram como se tivessem ensaiando.

DSM: Olá.

KSG: Oi.

CW: Quem quer comer?

NS: Eu!

GS: Nem precisa perguntar.

Todos foram comer, um pouco antes da sobremesa, cada um dos adolescentes foram deixando a mesa. Quando estavam todos reunidos.

JSG: Creio que o Lucas já deve ter contado para todos vocês.

Todos: Sim!

JSG: Ótimo!

Neste exato momento um garoto entrou pela porta.

#: Desculpa-me pelo atraso é que a minha mãe e a tia Anne, são terríveis para fazer compras.

JSG: David e Kin, esse é Clarck irmão da Sabrina.

DSM: Olá eu sou David.

Kin não parava de olhar para Clarck, a semelhança com o seu pai era enorme, ele havia herdado os mesmos olhos, cabelos, a cor da pele, a única diferença aparente era o senso de humor.

CSF (Clarck Sanders Fox): Espero que não esteja pensando algo de errado a meu respeito. –Disse olhando para Kin.

KSG: Não... É... Hum... Desculpa prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou Kinberly. –Disse ela corada.

CSF: O prazer foi todo meu. – Sorriu ele.

JSG: Voltando ao assunto nós temos que fazer um plano.

SSF: Eu estava pensando, por que não falamos para a tia Sara o quanto o tio Gil sofreu com a separação?

KSG: É uma boa idéia, mas precisamos de mais coisas.

CSG: Nós poderíamos fazer um jantar muito romântico para eles.

DSM: Quando a tia Sara recuperar a memória não será nada fácil.

JSG: Eu sei David, por isso vamos tentar amenizar as coisas.

A conversa seguiu por horas, a festa corria super animada, falaram de coisas do passado, claro que evitaram falar da separação ou qualquer coisa que chegasse a este ponto. Uma semana já havia se passado, Kinberly e David já estavam na mesma escola que July.

No colégio.

PR (Professora): Nós teremos daqui uma semana o show de talentos escolar, as inscrições já estão abertas.

Na hora do intervalo estava toda turma reunida.

SSF: Vocês vão participar do show de talentos?

KSG: Eu estou a fim de entrar, mas não quero participar sozinha.

CSF: Porque não participamos todos?

CSG: Eu sei tocar bateria.

SSF: Eu sei tocar teclado ou piano é a mesma coisa.

LWB: Eu sei mexer em qualquer aparelho sonoro.

CSF: Eu sei tocar guitarra.

KSG: Eu sei tocar baixo.

JSG: Só me sobrou ser a vocalista. Kin você pode cantar comigo?

KSG: Claro. E você David não vai fazer nada.

DSM: Eu sou um cantor horrível, e a única coisa que sei fazer é _Dasein gráfico_.

CSF: Isso é ótimo você pode organizar a nossa apresentação.

DSM: Pode até ser, mas ainda temos uma questão, a musica e o nome da banda.

CSF: Você tem razão nós não podemos nos apresentar como CSI Junior, temos que ter um nome muito legal.

SSF: Podia-mos chamar de _A Onda_

CSG: Lá vem você, só por que você gostou do filme não quer dizer que tem que colocar o nome de tudo o que criar de "_A Onda_"

SSF: Tá bom eu tenho outro _Aborrecestes_

CSF: Você quer ser uma piada aqui na escola?, nós precisamos de um nome forte.

CSG: Que tal _Maremoto_?

SSF: Depois eu que sou a louca.

JSG:_Dinossauros?_

_KSG: Terremoto?_

_LWB: O Estrondo._

CSF: O que você acha David? Tem algum nome?

DSM: Tenho, mas vocês vão achar muito infantil.

JSG: David não deve ser pior que maremoto, a onda, dinossauros, terremoto e estrondo juntos.

DSM: O nome da banda tem que haver um significado, e o significado do nome que vou falar é acorde, desperte, tome um banho de água fria, ou seja, _SPLASH._

CSF: _Banda Splash._ Gostei, e vocês turma?

Todos concordaram muito satisfeitos.

JSG: Agora só falta a musica.

SSF: Eu tenho uma perfeita, mas vocês têm que confiar em mim.

CSG: Eu não sei não, como posso confiar em uma menina da _Onda?_

CSF: Eu confio nela, por que quando se trata em musica minha irmã é a perita por dizer assim.

KSG: Está bem, não se esqueçam do nosso jantar surpresa, meus pais irão sair umas 15hrs, cheguem 15hs e 15min.

JSG: Muito obrigada por estarem nos ajudando, vocês não tem idéia da satisfação que estão nos trazendo.

LWB: Você Sabe que por você eu faço tudo Honey.

JSG: Sério? – Disse com um olhar malicioso no rosto. – É bom saber.

Em casa.

GG: Eu vou levar sua mãe para uns exames que o medico pediu, não quero bagunça nem gritaria e nem algum tipo de desordem, se não hoje não haverá cinema para os três.

JSG: Credo pai, até parece que você não confia em nós!

GG: Eu conheço as filhas que tenho.

KSG: Se você não for agora vai chegar atrasado.

GG: Está bem já vou e juízo.

SS: Nós voltamos logo, um beijão bem grandão para os três.

JSG/KSG: Para vocês também.

JSG: Ufa!. – Disse fechando a porta. – Compraram a comida e os enfeites?

DSM: Sim eu escondi tudo no meu quarto, eu vou pegar.

KSG: Agora nos resta arrumar a casa até a hora dos outros chegarem.

JSG: Então mãos a obra.

July e Kinberly arrumavam tudo a casa estava um caos, Grissom estava precisando mesmo de uma mulher, a única Sara Sidle, enquanto isso David arrumava tudo na cozinha.

JSG: Deve ser eles. – Disse indo até a porta para atendê-la. – Podem entrar.

Passaram pela porta, Sabrina, Charles, Clarck, Lucas e Catherine.

JSG: Tia Cath? – Disse Surpresa.

CW: Vocês não acham que eu iria deixar vocês sozinhos na cozinha? Ou deixar de lado o meu talento de decoração?

KSG: Você é muito bem vinda Tia.

CW: Obrigada. Então vamos começar, July e Lucas vão preparar o jantar, Kin e Clarck vão terminar de arrumar a casa e Charles, Sabrina e David na decoração. Eu vou supervisionar todo o trabalho, ou seja, vou fazer um pouco de cada, ajudando dando dicas agora vão trabalhar, por que o nosso casal não é fácil.

Todos se separaram e foram para a tarefa resignada.

Na cozinha.

LWB: Que comida você pensou em fazer?

JSG: Eu pensei em uma macarronada com almôndegas e lasanha.

LWB: Comida Italiana, parabéns foi de muito bom gosto, e também muito fácil de fazer.

JSG: Vai-me dizer que sabe fazer lasanha.

LWB: Se um homem quiser impressionar uma mulher e mostrá-la o quanto ela é importante para ele, é só cozinhar.

JSG: Então me mostre, quero que me impressione.

LWB: Eu vou passar o resto da vida te impressionando July, é claro se você me permitir entrar nela.

Na decoração.

SSF: Eu trouxe um CD de musicas românticas com varias musicas em linguagens diferentes.

DSM: Impressionante! Eu comprei velas com cheiros de rosas.

SSF: Que fofo.

CSG: Onde estão as pétolas de rosas coloridas?

DSM: Dentro do saco branco, mas acho melhor colocá-las por ultimo.

CSG: Você tem razão, eu vou buscar o suporte para as "fofas velas com cheiro". – Disse zombando.

SSF: Não liga para ele, eu acho você muito romântico. – Disse corada.

DSM: Obrigado, eu te acho uma menina muito legal. – Disse sem jeito.

CW: Eu perdi alguma coisa? Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro a cada dez minutos, então vocês podem me dizer por que estão vermelhos desse jeito?

CSG: na,nanana,na,nanana,na,nananananananara. – Passou ele cantando a musica nupcial de propósito.

Na arrumação da casa.

KSG: como o Papai pode deixar a casa nesta situação. – Disse indignada.

CSF: Se eu me separasse da minha mulher e ainda a amasse muito eu não iria me levantaria da cama.

KSG: Responde-me uma pergunta; Você iria atrás dela?

CSF: Concerteza.

KSG: Às vezes eu fico me perguntando se o papai gostava mesmo muito da mamãe.

CSF: Eu tenho certeza, você não via como ele falava dela bem antes de vocês chegarem, os olhos dele brilhavam, ele pode ter os motivos dele para não ir atrás de vocês, mas hoje podemos ver que ele está arrependido.

KSG: Você tem razão, obrigada. – Disse com o famoso sorriso Sidle.

CSF: Disponha. – Retribuiu o carinho.

**Chegamos a fim de mais um capitulo, tentei colocar alguns pares românticos, espero que tenham gostado. Eu abri um FACEBBOK (Eu não acredito não vejo graça nisto) só para conversar com vocês, me procurem com este mesmo nome Rebeca Sidle Grissom. Eu vou demorar um pouco para posta o outro capitulo, eu estou mudando de bairro, mas não se preocupem vou continuar a escrevendo tenho agora menos horas do que antes para navegar na internet. **

**Lembrasse isso não é um adeus, mas sim um até logo, pois o dia de amanhã não nos pertencem.**

**Por favor, continuem comentando...**

**Dedicado a todas as minhas fieis leitoras. **

_**Obrigada...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Eu quero agradecer a Deus pelo livramento de hoje, eu, meu irmão, minha avó e a família da minha tia estávamos indo para um festa, alguns minutos depois que partimos a parte traseira começou a sair fumaça e depois a sair fogo, nós saímos apavorados da piruá (Combi), minha avó foi rápida para pegar o extintor, por isso agradeço muito a Deus por mais um dia de vida, imagina se fosse pior? Hoje eu não estaria escrevendo mais esse capitulo. Esse será um daqueles que passamos do lado da morte ou "A vimos de frente" por dizer assim. O dia 23/12 A Quinta Feira. Obrigada Deus por mais esse maravilhoso pressente A VIDA.**

CW: Eu quero que vocês no meu aniversario de casamento de bodas. – Disse admirando a decoração.

JSG: Então espere para ver a comida. – Disse trazendo a lasanha.

LWB: Se dependesse da July, seus pais iriam morrer intoxicados. – Disse sorrindo.

JSG: Eu não tenho culpa, comida para mim é um bicho de sete cabeças.

LWB: Não se preocupe meu amor, eu cozinho para você todos os dias com maior prazer. – Disse fazendo bico.

DSM: Eu não queria atrapalhar a declaração de amor, mas está faltando alguém.

SSF: Agora que você falou onde está meu irmão? E a Kin também está faltando.

CSG: Eles estão no andar de cima no corredor.- Disse balançando os ombros.0

Todos subiram com cuidado, chegando lá a boca de todos caíram. A cena era impressionante Kin estava encostada na parede e Clarck estava a beijando suavemente com ambas as mãos na cintura dela.

DSM: Eu vou pegar esse safado. – Gritou David. Charles e Lucas o seguraram, quando Kin e Clarck viram que não estavam mais sozinhos trataram de se separar muito rápido.

KSG: Hum... O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Diz corada.

DSM: Nós precisamos conversar Senhorita Kinberly. – Disse tentando controlar a voz.

CSF: Eu não queria que fosse desse jeito, mas já que foi assim. – Puxou Kin para perto de si. – Nós estamos namorando.

O rosto de David começou a ficar roxo, Kin vendo isso tratou de puxar David para um canto e conversar o porquê dessa atitude.

DSM: Eu não acredito que ele poluiu sua cabeçinha inocente, olha só para isso eu vou dar uma lição nele.

KSG: David eu sei que você me considera como uma irmã, mas está na hora de me deixar crescer, você não deixa nenhum menino se aproximar de mim desde aquele ocorrido á seis anos atrás, eu já superei, já está na hora de você também superar. – Disse chateada.

DSM: Desculpa-me. Eu sempre me culpo pelo ocorrido, e quando um menino chega perto de você parece que vai acontecer de novo. – Disse envergonhado.

KSG: Eu mudei depois daquele dia David, agora eu sei me proteger, e a culpa não foi sua, foi minha também, eu era uma peste lembra? Agora esqueça tudo está bem?

DSM: Sim! – Sorriu.

Kin abraçou seu "Irmão" mais velho, desde pequena ele sempre cuidou muito bem dela, hoje ela presenciou o que mais a fascina, o amor que David pode ter por uma pessoa, e quando ele era pequeno não era diferente, cuidava muito bem de seus pais, apesar da idade, cuidou de sua mãe e agora cuida dela, Kin tinha muito orgulho de David.

KSG: Agora peça desculpa para o Clarck. – Disse quebrando o abraço.

David chegou sem jeito perto de Clarck.

DSM: Desculpa-me, isso foi que meio um choque pra mim.

CSF: Tudo bem, se fosse com minha irmã acho que faria o mesmo, mas entre nós dessa vez minha irmã decidiu se apaixonar pela pessoa certa. – Disse com uma piscadela.

DSM: Não acredito está tão na cara assim?

CSF: Um apaixonado reconhece o outro, ou seja, o único que não sabe é o Charles.

DSM: Você tem razão. –Riu.

A consulta foi muito simples, o medico que a atendeu foi muito prestativo e disse que Sara estava se recuperando muito bem, ele ficou feliz com a noticia, mas também um pouco temeroso, tudo o que aconteceu iria cair como uma bomba para ela. Grissom chegou à da frente da porta de sua casa, antes de estacionar o carro dele, ele viu o carro de Catherine e deduziu que ela já estava em sua casa para pegar os garotos para o cinema.

JSG: Oi papai. – Disse quando o viu abrindo a porta

GG: Mas o que significa isso? – Esbugalhou os olhos.

CW: Crianças me esperam no carro.

SS: Nossa que lindo. – Disse maravilhada.

GG: Catherine você pode me explicar isso?

CW: Curta bem Gil. – E saiu deixando um Gil perplexo.

GG: Catherine volte aqui. – Gritou ele, mas já era tarde ela já havia ligado o motor do carro.

SS: Eles fizeram isso pra nós?

GG: Suponho que sim. – Disse olhando a mesa enfeitada.

Sara se sentou á mesa muito feliz e olhou para Grissom que estava parado olhando para as velas. – Você não vai se sentar? A comida parece deliciosa.

GG: Já que insiste. – Ironizou. – Comida italiana?

SS: Porque a surpresa? Não Gosta?

GG: É um dos melhores pratos, mas eu estou achando isso muito estranho.

SS: Ou talvez eles querem lembrar alguma coisa que esquecemos.

Grissom ficou olhando para ela, ainda sem se lembrar de nada parecia que se lembrava de tudo, Sara realmente era incrível.

SS: Eu falei alguma coisa de errado?

GG: Não – disse saindo de seus pensamentos. – Vamos comer?

SS: Concerteza. – Sorriu por finalmente degustar essa maravilhosa comida.

Na casa de Catherine.

LWB: Nossa pai! Onde conseguiu tudo isso? – Disse com a boca aberta.

WB: Vamos dizer que seu velho conhece as pessoas certas.

CW: Então vocês já sabem a musica que vão apresentar?

CSF: Sim e não se preocupe irá ser o maior espetáculo que aquela escola já teve.

LWB: Ele tem razão, agora vocês têm que sair daqui, não querem estragar tudo não é?

CW: Tudo bem já vamos, não faça muito barulho e, por favor, não briguem.

WB: Eu posso ficar? Vai que vocês precisem de ajuda?

LWB: Desculpa pai, mas a resposta é não.

WB: Espero que essa apresentação vala a pena. – Emburrou-se ele.

JSG: Sabrina trouxe as notas musicais da musica?

SSF: Concerteza, eu vou colocar o CD para vocês ouvirem.

Depois da trilha sonora da musica escolhida acabou.

CSG: Você tinha razão Clarck quando se trata de musica ela é a melhor.

LWB: Enquanto vocês trabalham a musica eu e o David vamos trabalhar na parte da produção.

Quatro horas depois.

CW: Desculpa atrapalhar, mas já está na hora de eu levar vocês para casa.

LWB: Mãe, como amanhã é final de semana podemos ensaiar na parte da tarde?

CW: Claro!.

LWB: Você sabia que é a melhor mãe do mundo?

CW; Lucas eu já te avisei para parar de falar essas coisas, você sabe como meus hormônios estão. – Disse em um tom choroso.

LWB: Desculpa, mas é a verdade. – Balançou os ombros.

No Jantar.

SS: Quem fez essa comida está de parabéns. – Disse com a boca cheia de lasanha.

GG: Eu tenho que concordar com você.

SS: Gris, você pode me responder uma pergunta?

GG: Depende se for para saber o ingrediente secreto das minhas panquecas, já vou avisando Não!

SS: Não tem nada haver com comida.

GG: Sendo assim pergunte.

SS: O que aconteceu no passado? Quero dizer no nosso passado?

GG: Nós podemos falar sobre isso amanhã?

SS: Por quê?

GG: Você está cansada, olha só a hora, muito tarde, quando você acordar eu te conto tudo.

SS: Promete?

GG: Vem vamos lá eu te levo para cama.

SS: Eu me sinto mal por você está dormindo no sofá.

GG: Não sinta, agora vamos.

SS: Sim.

Quase uma semana havia se passado e como esperemos Grissom não respondeu a pergunta de Sara, os garotos continuavam ensaiando e cada vez estavam melhores.

Quinta feira, faltando um dia para a apresentação.

Sara havia acordado cedo, estava com muita sede, quando derrepente.

GG: SARA! SARA! – Correu ele. – Honey olha pra mim.

Sara abriu os olhos devagar, a sua primeira impressão foi que era um sonho, mas ao perceber o toque quente e desesperado dele mudou de idéia.

SS: Grissom?

GG: Você está bem?

SS: O que aconteceu? – Disse tonta.

GG: Você caiu da escada.

SS: Jordan, onde ele está? – Perguntou ela se levantando desesperada.

GG: Sara calma, sente-se no sofá eu vou buscar um copo d'água para você – E saiu.

JSG: Que barulho foi esse? – Ela viu Sara no sofá, mas sentiu que algo estava diferente. – mamãe você está bem?

SS: Você não é a Kin?

JSG: Não! – Disse sem entender.

SS: Eu não acredito. – Disse Sara abraçar a filha. – Eu senti tanto sua falta.

JSG: Você recuperou a consciência não foi?

SS: Está tudo tão confuso ainda, mas aos poucos eu estou me lembrando de algo.

KSG: Que gritaria é essa?- Disse Kin.

SS: Minhas duas filhas juntas! Pera ai David também está aqui não está?

KSG: O que aconteceu ela ficou louca de vez?

JSG: Recuperou a consciência! – Explicou.

KSG: Isso é ótimo. – Sorriu.

GG: Eu trouxe seu copo de água.

SS: Eu acho que precisamos conversar. – Olhou para Grissom.

Ele apenas suspirou e fez que sim com a cabeça.

Depois de uma longa e cansativa conversa, chamaram os garotos para saber o veredito.

SS: Eu e Grissom decidimos e eu a Kin e o David voltamos hoje á São Francisco, no natal July vem para minha casa e Kin e David para a de Grissom e ficamos assim até as aulas começarem, e depois trocamos.

JSG: Então não vamos ficar juntos! – Disse com decepção.

SS: Eu sinto muito.

KSG: Nós podemos ir amanhã? Nós formamos uma banda e vamos nos apresentar no show de talentos amanhã.

GG: Se essa apresentação é tão importante para vocês eu não me importo de vocês passarem mais uma noite aqui, o sofá não é tão ruim assim.

KSG: Obrigada papai.

SS: Só mais uma noite. – cedeu ela.

DSM: Confiem em mim, vocês não vão se arrepender.

A noite estava serena, mas não o coração de duas pessoas ardentemente apaixonadas, Sara não conseguia dormir, ela estava tão perto dele, seu coração gritava o nome dele, mas sua mente egoísta a lembrava da promessa que havia feito. – _Eu não deixarei ele me magoar deste jeito, não novamente._

No andar de baixo Grissom também estava acordado, mas também muito atordoado, ele não concordará com nenhuma palavra com que ela dissera em sua conversa, mas ele havia de provar que estava arrependido, pois ele também fez uma promessa. –_Eu sempre cuidarei de você._

**Espero que estejam preparados para o capitulo final. Rsrsrsrsr...**

**Comentem...**


	9. Chapter 9

No dia seguinte (Sexta Feira)

SS: Vocês estão lindos. – Disse ela tirando uma foto.

KSG: Mãe! Eu sempre me vesti assim.

SS: Mas hoje tem algo diferente, não sei como explicar.

DSM: Eu sei explicar.

JSG: Manda vê sabichão.- zombou

DSM: Orgulho.

SS: É isso mesmo, obrigada David.

DSM: Disponha!

KSG: Mãe, Pai eu preciso contar uma coisa.

GG: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

SS: Deixa a menina falar Gil.

GG: Desculpa filha pode falar.

KSG: Eu estou namorando. – Disse com os olhos fechados.

GG: O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM? QUEM É O SUJEITO? – Se exaltou ele.

SS: GRISSOM. – o repreendeu ela.

GG: VOCÊ ESCUTOU O QUE ELA DISSE? EU VOU PEGAR ESSE SUJEITO, EM FALAR NISSO QUEM É?

SS: Grissom deixa a menina, ela não é mais criança. – Se virou para a filha. – Tem certeza?

KSG: Sim mamãe.

SS: Eu estou orgulhosa de você filha. – Disse dando um abraço nela.

GG: Eu não estou me sentindo bem, preciso me sentar. – Desabou no sofá.

KSG: Papai, não precisa se preocupar ele é boa pessoa.

GG: Mas você é tão criança.

SS: Grissom ela tem 15 anos. – Revirou os olhos.

GG: Mas ainda tem os mesmo traços de quando nasceu ela sempre será meu bebe.

KSG: Eu sei pai, olha namorar foi um grande passo pra mim, eu não conseguia chegar perto de nenhum menino desde o acidente. – Putz falei de mais. – Pensou.

GG: Que acidente? – Disse olhando para Sara.

SS: Garotos vão terminar de se arrumarem, eu preciso ter outra conversa com seu pai.

Quando as crianças saíram.

GG: Que acidente é esse Sara? Ela está bem? Por que você não me contou.

SS: Eu vou te contar, mas não quero nenhuma interrupção.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

SS: Há seis anos atrás, estávamos eu a Kin e a família de David, eu havia pedido a David para cuidar se Kin, como ele já estava entrando na adolescência reclamava de tudo, mas meu irmão o obrigou a cuidar, nós (os adultos) fomos ao mercado, ele ficou assistindo televisão, Kin estava no quintal, depois de 5min David foi olhar como Kin estava no quintal quando viu um homem encapuzado tentando violentar a menina, David correu pulou em cima do homem, mas o homem era mais forte e imobilizou ele com facilidade, sorte era que o nosso vizinho presenciou a cena e chamou a policia, quando chegamos em casa, havia uma policial, fomos levados para a delegacia, o sujeito foi preso em flagrante pegou prisão perpetua. Os dois ficaram traumatizados, Kin não chegava perto de meninos desconhecidos, e David não deixava nenhuma pessoa do sexo masculino chegar perto dela, e desde daquela época David tem cuidado muito bem da minha filha.

Grissom escutava tudo com muita atenção, uma culpa enorme crescia no seu peito, talvez se ele tivesse do atrás dela nada disso teria acontecido, quando como um raio se lembrou de uma cena que viveu á seis anos atrás.

Começo do FLASHACK.

_JSG: NÃO, PARA NÃO, SAI DAQUI, VOCÊ VAI MACHUCAR ELA, NÃÃÃÃÃOOO..._

_GG: July acorda. – Disse abraçando a filha._

_July acordou muito assustada, mas sendo amparada pelos braços de seu pai._

_GG: Só foi um sonho mau, não se preocupe seu pai está aqui do seu lado._

_JSG: Eu sonhei que tinha uma menina assim parecida comigo, ela estava feliz por que tinha achado um cachorro, quando apareceu um homem muito feio e tentava tirar as roupas dela e eu gritava para ele parar, mas parecia que ele não me escutava. Papai esse sonho foi tão real. – Disse ela em prantos._

_GG: Eu vou dormir aqui com você hoje, assim nenhum sonho indesejado vai te assustar._

FIM DO FLASHBACK,

SS: Agora você já sabe, é melhor eu terminar de arrumar as minhas malas.

Grissom nem a escutou direito, correu para o quarto e a encontrou sozinha, sorriu e foi abraçá-la.

GG: Você desculpa seu velho?

KSG: Sim, apesar de que você não sabia do acidente e você não é velho, talvez só mal cuidado.

GG: Você sabe o tamanho de um amor de pai para filho?

KSG: Não.

GG: Nem eu, por que é tão grande que você nem consegue imaginar.

Minutos antes da apresentação.

LWB: É tão triste, você dois irem logo após da apresentação.

KSG: Eu também, nosso plano não deu certo.

SSF: Eu disse que tinha que prender os dois em uma sala escura por duas horas.

JSG: Se você quisesse ter um tio a menos.

DSM: Hoje é a nossa chance de brilhar, vamos fazer o primeiro e que pena que vai ser o ultimo concerto fabuloso.

CSG: Concordo com você _Splash Band _Vai entrar e molhar todos com um tremendo maremoto.

CSF: Agora você viajou geral.

CSG: Fica quieto.

Do lado de fora.

SS: GREG. – Gritou quando o avistou. Greg sem entender muito foi ao encontro de Sara.

GS: Oi Sara, como você está?

SS: É assim que você recebe uma velha amiga?

GS: Você recuperou a memória?

SS: Por acaso eu perdi? – Sorriu por ver a cara do amigo. – Eu me lembrei do que tinha esquecido Greg.

GS: Tem certeza você está muito estranha.

SS: Vem me de um abraço.

GS: Essa é minha mulher Gabriele, caso você não se lembre da festa.

SS: Oi Gabi, claro que me lembro Greg.

GG: O resto do pessoal estão lá dentro, se não entrarmos agora não acharemos lugar.

GS: Esse lugar nunca foi cheio, o que aconteceu?

GG: Vamos dizer que a mídia descobriu que os filhos dos maiores peritos que Las Vegas já teve, vão se apresentar como uma banda.

GS: Espero que eles não façam feio na frente de toda essa gente.

SS: Cala Boca Greg, temos que incentivar não por medo neles.

GS: Desculpa, eu só coloquei a realidade.

SS: Eu vou te dar um chute na bunda bem real.

Gabi e Grissom deram uma risada discreta da cara de espanto de Greg.

Na hora da apresentação.

.E(Diretora da Escola): Eu quero agradecer a presença de todos, e a todos que participaram do evento, a pedido da banda nós os deixamos por ultimo, então eu quero apresentar. _SPLASH BAND._

Depois que a diretora saiu do palco, todas as luzes se apagaram, a platéia ouviu o som produzido pelas baquetas da bateria, as cortinas se abriram, com o som do teclado e guitarra, mas a iluminação estava focada apenas em uma pessoa a vocalista July Sidle Grissom.

**"At twenty years of age I'm still looking for a dream**

**A war's already waged for my destiny**

**But You've already won the battle**

**And You've got great plans for me**

**Though I can't always see"**

**Coro.**

"**Cause I got a couple dents in my fender**

**Got a couple rips in my jeans**

**Try to fit the pieces together**

**But perfection is my enemy**

**On my own I'm so clumsy**

**But on Your shoulders I can see**

**I'm free to be me"**

Nesta hora as luzes já estavam iluminando todos no palco.

"**When I was just a girl I thought I had it figured out**

**My life would turn out right, and I'd make it here somehow**

**But things don't always come that easy**

**And sometimes I would doubt"**

**Coro.**

"**Cause I got a couple dents in my fender**

**Got a couple rips in my jeans**

**Try to fit the pieces together**

**But perfection is my enemy**

**On my own I'm so clumsy**

**But on Your shoulders I can see**

**I'm free to be me**

**And you're free to be you"**

As luzes voltaram a ficar fracas quando o refletor principal pousou sobre Kinberly na guitarra, que começou a cantar.

"**Sometimes I believe that I can do anything**

**Yet other times I think I've got nothing good to bring**

**But You look at my heart and You tell me**

**That I've got all You seek**

**And it's easy to believe**

**Even though"**

As luzes voltaram a acender com toda a força, o telão atrás mostrava o slogan da banda.

As Duas começaram a cantar.

**Coro.**

'**Cause I got a couple dents in my fender**

**Got a couple rips in my jeans**

**Try to fit the pieces together**

**But perfection is my enemy**

**On my own I'm so clumsy**

**But on Your shoulders I can see" 2x**

"**I'm free to be me**

**And you're free to be you" **

Quando terminaram, todos os aplaudiam de pé, e gritavam bis, os pais dos garotos estavam muito orgulhosos de seus filhos, já os filhos sentiam satisfeitos com a apresentação.

Depois da apresentação, Sara, Kin e David, já haviam se despedido de seus amigos e de seu pai e irmã.

Estavam os três no avião, Sara estava ressentida por ver seu amor e rejeitá-lo, Kin estava triste por não ter conseguido juntar seus pais de novo e por ter que passar tanto tempo sem ver Clarck, já David estava sorrindo, como um menino esperando para ver a primeira vez os fogos de ano novo.

Chegando em sua casa, Sara percebeu que a porta estava aberta, mandou os meninos se afastarem, pegou sua arma e foi verificar a casa.

SS: TEM ALGUEM AI? – Gritou para que se alguém estivesse em qualquer lugar da casa ouvisse. Ela ouviu um barulho vindo do escritório.

SS: APARECEÇA. – Exigiu com a arma apontada para o local do barulho.

JSG: Mamãe você tem que me emprestar um desses livros, parece ser bem interessante. – Disse com um livro de _ciência forense hoje_.

SS: Nunca mais faça isso de novo eu quase atirei em você, falando nisso o que você está fazendo aqui?

DSM: Você tinha razão July ele é bem veloz. – Disse atrás de Sara com Kin ao seu lado.

Sara olhou perplexa para David.

SS: Você participou disto?

GG: Eu não queria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes, então já que você não vai ficar em Vegas Eu Fico com você. – Disse surgindo sentado em uma cadeira giratória atrás de uma imensa mesa de estudo.

SS: Você... Como... Hãm... – Ela não conseguia pensar e muito menos falar, a única coisa que seu corpo queria era sentir aqueles lábios novamente.

GG: Momento antes da apresentação pedi uma ajuda para David, ele me deu todos os de talheres que precisava.

KSG: Mas como conseguiram chegar antes que nós?

JSG: O tio Warrick não é o único a ter Amigos. – Disse com uma piscadela.

GG: Quero te pedir desculpas por não ter acreditado em você no passado, graças a eles vi quem era a verdadeira Lady Hatler, Também tenho que pedir desculpas por não ter ido atrás de você, hoje vejo o grande erro que cometi, se você não quiser se casar comigo novamente vou entender, mas eu preciso do seu perdão, também quero estar perto dos nossos filhos incluindo David, eu tenho que saber Sara, por favor. – Terminou com um suspiro e uma lagrima rebelde cedendo pelo seu rosto.

Sara estava em uma tremenda batalha mental ela sabia o que fazer, mas o passado não a deixava, ela fechou os olhos e lembrou-se de desde que se separou de Grissom sonhava em que ele bateria na porta no meio da noite a pedisse desculpas com Kin nos braços e seriam uma família feliz novamente, isso está acontecendo na sua frente agora, não como queria, mas estava ali diante de seus olhos,ela decidiu. Seu corpo não a obedecia, sua mente estava na rebeldia, ela se deixou se levar, seu nariz cheirava o doce perfume dele, suas mãos o exploravam, seus lábios em fim se encontraram, palavras foram ouvidas.

_Eu Sempre te Amei_

_Eu Te amo_

Sempre vou te Amar!

FIM.

**Gente esse final ficou sem palavras, comentem, por favor, e logo logo mais historias para vocês. Adicionem-Me no Faceboock.**

**Musica: Free To Be Me.**

**Cantora: Francesca Battistelli.**

**Não coloquei a tradução, por que prefiro ter esse ar de mistério, querem saber a tradução, pesquisem.**

**Aconselho vejam o clipe. Que esse ano todas as coisas para seu bem sempre esteja presente.**


	10. Tradução da Musica cantada

_**Eu decidi colocar a tradução para vocês...**_

_**Francesca Battistelli - Free to be me.**_

_**(July começa a cantar)**_

**Aos vinte Anos de idade**

**Ainda estou a procura de um sonho,**

**A guerra já está travada para o meu destino.**

**Mas Você já ganhou a batalha**

**E tem grandes planos pra mim.**

**Embora nem sempre eu possa ver.**

**Coro**

**Pois eu tenho amassados no meu pára-choque**

**Tenho rasgos no meu Jeans**

**Tentando juntar todos os pedaços**

**Mas a perfeição é minha inimiga**

**Por si só eu sou tão desajeitada**

**Mas em Teus ombros eu posso ver**

**Eu sou livre para ser eu.**

**Quando eu era só uma garotinha**

**Achava que tinha coopriendido**

**Ver minha vida se tornar correta**

**E eu posso fazer isso de algum modo**

**Mas as coisas nem sempre vem tão facilmente**

**E ás vezes eu posso duvidar.**

**Coro**

**Pois eu tenho amassados no meu pára-choque**

**Tenho rasgos no meu Jeans**

**Tentando juntar todos os pedaços**

**Mas a perfeição é minha inimiga**

**Por si só eu sou tão desajeitada**

**Mas em Teus ombros eu posso ver**

**Eu sou livre para ser eu**

**Você está livre para ser você.**

_**(Parte onde a Kin Começa a cantar)**_

**Ás vezes eu acredito**

**Que posso fazer qualquer coisa**

**Já outras vezes eu penso**

**Que não há nada de bom pra trazer**

**Mas Você olha meu coração e diz:**

**Que tenho tudo que Você procura**

**E é tão fácil de acreditar mesmo que...**

_**(As duas cantam juntas)**_

**Coro**

**Pois eu tenho amassados no meu pára-choque**

**Tenho rasgos no meu Jeans**

**Tentando juntar todos os pedaços**

**Mas a perfeição é minha inimiga**

**Por si só eu sou tão desajeitada**

**Mas em Teus ombros eu posso ver**

**Eu tenho amassados no meu pára-choque**

**Tenho rasgos no meu Jeans**

**Tentando juntar todos os pedaços**

**Mas a perfeição é minha inimiga**

**Por si só eu sou tão desajeitada**

**Mas em Teus ombros eu posso ver**

**Eu sou livre para ser eu.**

**E você está livre para ser Você.**

_**NT: Então é isso e minha leitoras as historias FBI e Entre Brigas e Beijos vão passar por revisão. Desculpem...**_


End file.
